Mi entrenamiento en Islas Espuma
by celeskira
Summary: "Yo sólo quería aislarme y entrenar hasta no poder más... ¿porqué siempre tienes que complicarlo todo?" Mi primer fanfic y por mucho lo más rosa que he escrito. ¡Espero les guste! X3 ADVERTENCIA: YAOI
1. Entrenamiento en picada

**N/A:** No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto... pero no voy a mentir ¡fue endemoniadamente divertido!

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

—¡MÁS FUERTE BLASTOISE! Quiero ver perforado ese glaciar antes de que anochezca, **¡HIDROBOMBA!** —

—¡BLAAAASH!—

Mi Blastoise volvió a disparar sus potentes chorros de agua contra el bloque de hielo frente a nosotros, el cual seguía resistiéndose al poder de mi pokémon inicial, negándose a caer.

—¡MÁS POTENCIA!— Ordené alzando la voz.

Blastoise, aunque agotado, continuaba lanzando su ataque hacia su objetivo de forma implacable. No le había permitido descansar desde que comenzamos a entrenar en la mañana, ni siquiera nos habíamos detenido a comer y eso se veía reflejado ahora que sus cañones no eran capaces de propulsar sus ataques con la fuerza suficiente para atravesar la muralla de hielo (cosa que si había logrado horas antes contra un muro de piedra).

Siguió lanzando hidrobomba a este muro durante un par de horas más, hasta que finalmente mi pobre pokémon terminó desplomándose completamente acabado sobre el piso frío de aquella caverna en la que nos encontrábamos.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? YO NO DIJE QUE PODÍAS DESCANSAR, ¡LEVÁNTATE!— Exclamé frustrado al notar que a pesar de los ataques que habíamos estado realizando incesantemente por horas, no habían logrado hacer mas que una pequeña grieta en el glaciar.

Apreté mi mandíbula con rabia, tratando de no ceder ante la desesperación.

"Mis pokémon son débiles... por eso perdí la liga." Pensé, clavando la mirada en el Blastoise que ahora yacía en el suelo, derrotado.

Volví a recordar el momento en el que Nidoking había sido apaleado por el Golem de Melissa, y cómo aquello habia marcado mi fin en la liga... lo peor fue que él lo había visto todo. Recordé la mirada en su rostro al ver el tablero que anunciaba mi derrota; ese semblante lleno de lástima... y como si eso no hubiera sido suficientemente humillante, después tuvo el descaro de querer ir a consolarme... ¡CONSOLARME A MÍ!

Cerré los ojos tratando de huir de aquel doloroso recuerdo.

—Blaas... toise...Blaaa...— Gemía Blastoise, girando su cabeza hacia mi, suplicante. Estaba claro que quería rendirse. Pero yo no.

—¿Te quejas ahora? Primero pierdes contra Melissa y ahora contra una pared... Yo te prometí que te haría el pokémon más fuerte y pienso cumplirlo, o mi nombre no es Gary Oak. ¡LEVÁNTATE DIJE!—

Como si la concha y los cañones que llevaba sobre su espalda hubieran multiplicado su peso por diez, Blastoise luchó por ponerse de pie, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no volver a caer. Noté como le temblaban las extremidades y entrecerraba los ojos probablemente debido al mareo que también estaba provocando que se tambaleara de un lado al otro, incapaz de mantenerse firme. A pesar de que era claro que mi pokemon estaba sufriendo, yo estaba endurecido por la reciente derrota y cegado por la cólera. Me negué a mostrarme compasivo.

Estaba empeñado en hacer trizas ese muro, no por necedad, sino porque ahora veía en aquella barrera reflejados todos los obstáculos que me impedían llegar a mi objetivo. Si mis pokémon no eran capaces de derribarla, entonces no había manera de que pudieran vencer algo más grande.

—¡HIDROBOMBA!— Le ordené, señalando a la infame pared de hielo con mi dedo índice.

Blastoise se puso en posición, e inclinando la cabeza con pesadez se las apañó para apuntar sus enormes cañones hacia el glaciar una vez más. Ya ni si quiera tuvo la energía de emitir su grito característico, en su lugar dejó escapar algo más parecido a un sollozo.

Comprimiendo su rostro dejando en evidencia una profunda agonía, mi pokemon liberó su ataque.

Aquello más que una "hidrobomba" parecía una "pistola de agua" mal lograda, que no había sido siquiera capaz de tocar la superficie de la pared de hielo. Sólo unas gotas habían logrado salpicarle.

La frente comenzó a arderme. Mis puños que caían hacia mis costados estaban cerrados con tal fuerza que podía sentir mis uñas clavándose en las palmas de mis manos, aminorando con el dolor las tremendas ganas de echarme a llorar.

"Los campeones no lloran" Pensé. En lugar de eso, hice algo que ningún entrenador respetable debería hacer jamás: dirigí toda mi ira y frustración contra mi fiel compañero, quien a duras penas seguía en pie.

—¡INÚTIL! NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYA ELEGIDO A TÍ EN LUGAR DE CHARMANDER, ¡ERES UN PERDEDOR COMO TODOS LO QUE ME RODEAN! vas a usar hidrobomba contra aquella pared ¡HASTA QUE LA DERRIBES! ¡HIDROBOM...—

—¡YA BASTA!— Gritó una voz conocida detrás de mi.

Sin poder librarme aún de la furia que me invadía la razón, voltee para encontrarme con el perdedor de pueblo paleta y los dos líderes de gimnasio más débiles de Kanto, quienes corrían apresurados a mi encuentro.

La chica de la coleta (Misty, creo que se llamaba) socorría al pobre Blastoise, quien había caído sobre sus rodillas y parecía estar al borde del desmayo. El moreno de ojos rasgados (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) estaba a su lado, dándole de comer una baya que yo nunca había visto. Yo era muy precavido con la dieta de mis pokémon y no permitía que comieran nada que comprometiera su desempeño, por lo que me apresuré a arrebatársela de su mano.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Nadie le da nada a mis pokemon a menos que yo lo diga!—

El sujeto arqueó sus cejas.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde para mostrar interés por el bienestar de tu Blastoise.— Dijo sacando otra baya de su bolsillo. Mi pokémon la tragó con trabajo, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de aflicción como diciéndome "lo siento".

—Yo sabía que eras odioso, pero nunca creí que también fueras cruel.— Exclamó la chica del pelo naranja, secundada por un grito del togepi en sus brazos. Poniendo al pokémon bebé en el suelo, se inclinó junto a Blastoise y acarició su cabeza mientras le dirigía palabras de aliento. Mi compañero parecía receptivo a las caricias, pues al poco tiempo cerró los ojos cediendo finalmente al agotamiento. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a obligarlo a derribar una pared de cuarzo?! ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es?—

"¿Cuarzo?"

Una punzada de culpa me atravesó el pecho. Ahora que la ira se había disipado podía ver con claridad que me había estado comportado como un verdadero idiota... aunque Blastoise hubiera estado en un estado óptimo habría tenido problemas para perforar aquel muro.

Puse una mano en mi frente, y estaba a punto de disculparme con mi pobre compañero cuando...

—Gary—

Finalmente, el perdedor del pueblo había hablado después de haber permanecido quieto y en silencio durante toda la conmoción. Si había alguien que no deseaba que me viera así era él, mi eterno rival. No podía permitir que me viera derrotado, o mucho menos arrepentido.

—Déjame en paz perdedor. No hay necesidad de que digas nada, es obvio que me sobrepasé con el entrenamiento.—

—¿¡SOBREPASARSE?! Gary, esto no es "sobrepasarse".— Respondió con la mirada oculta por la sombra de la solapa de su gorra. Tenía los ojos fijos en el Blastoise tembloroso, tendido frente a él. —Pudiste haberlo matado.—

La simple idea me hizo sentir un escalofrío correr por mi espalda. ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que sería capaz de hacer algo así?

— Tranquilízate Ash, esto no es más que un entrenamiento de un nivel más avanzado que el que tú acostumbras hacer; después de todo un niño que ni siquiera permite que su Pikachu evolucione no va a ser capaz de comprender los sacrificios que implica ser un entrenador competente.—

Cuatro pares de ojos furiosos (incluyendo los del Pikachu de mi rival) se clavaron en mí haciéndome estremecer. Era claro que estaba caminando sobre hielo delgado y por supuesto lo más sensato hubiera sido admitir mi culpa, regresar a Blastoise a su pokeball y salir de la caverna directo al centro Pokemon llevándome algo de mi dignidad conmigo; pero en ese entonces era orgulloso y bastante más soberbio que ahora. No iba a reconocer mi falta aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Qué estas tratando de demostrar?— Preguntó el líder de gimnasio de tipo roca, en tono severo.

—Yo no tengo que demostrar nada a nadie, menos a entrenadores mediocres como ustedes.— Respondí despectivamente mirándolos por las esquinas de mis ojos, levantando el mentón.

Ash alzó su rostro y pude percatarme de que estaba muy cabreado; mi comentario le había servido como detonante final.

Comenzó a caminar hacia mí con un semblante muy serio, como nunca lo había visto antes. Debo admitir que verlo así me intimidó al punto que retrocedí un par de pasos de manera casi instintiva, pero aquello no impidió que el bastardo me sujetara por la solapa de mi sudadera, acercando mi rostro hacia el suyo. Un tenue rubor recorrió mis mejillas... nunca había estado tan cerca de él.

—Escúchame bien Gary— Su voz era otra, más gruesa y varonil, como si hubiera madurado en cuestión de segundos. Luchaba por mostrarme impávido, pero esos penetrantes ojos marrones lo hacían difícil.— Puedes mofarte de mi, humillarme y llamarme con todos los nombres que quieras, pero si vuelvo a verte abusando de un pokémon juro que haré que te arrepientas.— Rugió, mientras que con desprecio liberaba el cuello de mi ropa, empujándome hacia atrás.

Impactado por la amenaza de mi siempre infantil, torpe y bondadoso rival, me quedé unos segundos en completo silencio con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la cara roja debido a la indignación y... por alguna otra razón que aún no tenía clara.

El par de líderes de gimnasio ahora observaban a su amigo con atención, quizá igual de desconcertados por su súbito cambio de actitud.

Toda la atmósfera la envolvió un silencio ía que apurarme a hacer o decir algo, o los demás pensarían que las palabras de aquel idiota me habían afectado (lo cuál era verdad, pero de ninguna manera permitiría que ellos se dieran cuenta). No fue hasta que Ash me dio la espalda que fui capaz de moverme otra vez, como si me hubiera liberado de un ataque de parálisis. La ira volvió a dominarme y con apenas consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, arremetí contra mi odioso vecino como un Tauros usando placaje, derribándolo en el piso y tratando de alcanzar su rostro con mis puños.

—¡TÚ NO VAS A DECIRME CÓMO ENTRENAR A MIS POKEMON, FRACASADO!— Grité colérico, mientras que rodando por el suelo intercambiábamos puñetazos, rasguños e incluso mordiscos. Parecíamos un par de Rattatas de nivel 3 luchando por un pedazo de pan.

Los amigos de Ash gritaban algo con tono de alarma, pero yo estaba tan absorto en mi tarea que no puse atención; pronto me daría cuenta de que estaban tratando de advertirnos sobre la fosa hacia la cual nos estábamos dirigiendo en medio de aquel forcejeo.

Para cuando me percaté de esto ya era tarde, pues a los pocos segundos estábamos cayendo en picada hacia las profundidades de aquella gruta, sin oportunidad siquiera de llamar a nuestros pokémon para salvarnos.

—¡PIKA!—Gritó el pikachu de Ash al tiempo que nos perdíamos en las penumbras de aquella fosa.


	2. Sentimientos en lo profundo

Segunda parte. Estaré actualizando diario, para los que me sigan sabrán que esto es inusual :'3 pero aprendí de mis errores y ¡ya tengo toda la historia escrita! así que no se preocupen que no pienso abandonarla ;D

* * *

En cierto momento de nuestra caída, Ash se alejó de mi vista mientras que o por otra parte, aterrado ante la posibilidad de caer directo en el hielo, buscaba con mi mano las pokebolas que normalmente llevaba sujetas al cinturón, pero no había nada. Recordé entonces que las había dejado en un rincón de la cueva, cerca de donde estaba realizando mi entrenamiento.

"¡ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO!" Me decía mientras continuaba cayendo hacia una muerte segura.

Gracias a Arceus no fue así, pero tampoco fue precisamente un aterrizaje suave. Sin tiempo siquiera para tomar aire terminé en el fondo de las heladas aguas provenientes del deshielo de los glaciares. El agua estaba tan fría que quemaba, y mis músculos entumecidos no podían resistir la corriente, la cual despiadadamente me arrastraba hacia una gran cascada. Nadé lo más rápido que pude desesperado, logrando salir a la superficie pero incapaz de resistirme a las poderosa corriente. Aterrado volteé sobre mi hombro, viendo cómo la distancia entre la cascada y yo era cada vez más corta y a pesar de que movía mis brazos y piernas con ferocidad no parecía estar logrando nada más que gastar energía; pero justo cuando mis brazos comenzaban a rendirse, frente a mi apareció una piedra perfectamente redondeada de color azul celeste, frenando mi marcha. Noté que su textura era suave y algo rugosa, lo cuál me hizo dudar que fuera una roca, pero no me importó; esa cosa era lo único que se interponía entre mi y una caída mortal, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me sujeté a ella rodeándola con un abrazo firme; ya iba a comenzar a gritar por auxilio cuando aquella bola brotó del agua, revelando la cabeza de un Squirtle sonriente.

—¡Squirtle!—

—¡¿Eh?!—Exclamé al sentir como el pequeño pokémon tortuga comenzaba a avanzar llevándome lejos de la cascada. —¡Espera! ¡¿a donde me llevas?!—

—¡Squirtleee!—

Me dejé llevar por el Squirtle, confundido pero aliviado ya que al menos me estaba trasladando lejos del peligro.

Entonces, a lo lejos pude escuchar la irritante voz de Ash. —¡Sujétate bien de Squirtle Gary!—Gritó el idiota como si pensara que tenía opción. He de admitir que me alivió saber que seguía vivo.

Finalmente Squirtle me llevó hasta una orilla cercana, donde caí rendido. El miedo y la adrenalina me habían estado distrayendo del frío producido por las gélidas aguas, pero ahora que estaba a salvo mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente y mis dientes castañetean con fuerza. Me tiré al suelo y acto seguido restregué mis brazos con mis manos tratando de lograr algo de calor mediante la fricción. El Squirtle se acercó a mi, parecía preocupado.

—Squirtle, ¡regresa!— El pokémon tipo agua desapareció en un haz de luz roja, siguiendo las ordenes del castaño. —Gary, necesitas secarte.—

—No me di...digas..— Respondí titiritando.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte.—

Ash estiró su mano en mi dirección. Yo le respondí frunciendo el seño, mirando aquella mano como si me hubiera extendido un insulto. No sabía que era peor, si estar allí revolcándome de frío o que Ash me viera así, indefenso. En medio de aquel debate interno mi rival perdió la paciencia y sujetándome del brazo me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Aquello no fue fácil; mis rodillas estaban entumidas y mis piernas semi-dormidas; aún así me las arreglé para sostenerme sobre mis pies, encorvado y tembloroso. Parecía que ahora era yo más bajo que Ash.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí la brisa golpearme la espalda, provocándome a la vez un violento escalofrío. Pero justo después sentí algo suave envolviéndome, algo cálido. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con que Ash estaba colocándome una toalla alrededor de los hombros; tenía demasiado frío como para resistirme, por lo que cuando comenzó a secar mi cabello no me negué. Únicamente lo miré indignado.

—¿Q...qué ha... haces?—

—Mi mamá dice que el frío entra por la cabeza.— Dijo con voz alegre mientras continuaba masajeando mi cabeza.

—¿D...de dónde s...sacaste est...esta cosa?—

—De mi mochila. La traía puesta cuando caímos.—

— ¡Yo puedo s... secarme so... sólo! — Dije poniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza sosteniendo la toalla. Ash la soltó y me dirigió una tenue sonrisa.

— De acuerdo. Pero si quieres secarte bien vas a tener que quitarte eso .—Dijo tranquilamente señalando mi sudadera empapada.

Tenía dos motivos muy buenos para negarme. Primero: aquello sería exponerme aún más al frío y segundo... Ash me vería desnudo. A decir verdad creo que lo segundo me mataría más rápido.

—No, eso n... no va a p... pasar... —

—Está empapada. Necesitas quitártela, sino te vas a enfermar. No te preocupes, sólo te quedarás desnudo un momento.—

"¡ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA, ESTÚPIDO!" Pensé.

—¡¿Y qu...qué pret...t.. pretendes que me p... ponga, genio?!—

—Puedes ponerte esto.— Contestó sacando una muda de ropa de su mochila. La camisa y el saco eran muy similares a las que llevaba siempre, sólo los colores eran algo distintos.— Pensaba usarlo para mi viaje a Jotho, pero puedes quedártela.—

Arrugué la nariz mientras miraba las prendas, pensando en lo ridículo que me vería usándolas.

—Primero me muero de hipotermia antes que ponerme eso. — Refuté, ya sin casañear. La toalla ciertamente había servido para aminorar el frío.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? Yo uso este tipo de ropa todo el tiempo —

—¡PRECISAMENTE ESO ES LO MALO! —

Ash se me quedó viendo confundido. El muy tonto no entendía nada como siempre.

Sin embargo, ciertamente no tenía opción. Aquella toalla era pequeña y ya estaba mojada, por lo que de nada serviría usarla como abrigo. Además era urgente que comenzáramos a movernos ya para encontrar la salida a la superficie, de otra manera moriríamos de hambre o congelados.

—Voltéate.— Le ordené resignado a mi molesto vecino.

—¿Eh?—

—Voltéate para que pueda cambiarme.—

—¿Te incomoda que te vea desnu...—

—¡QUE TE VOLTÉES, MIERDA!—

Y así lo hizo. Lo peor de todo no fue verme obligado a vestir las ropas de mi archi-rival, sino que casi puedo jurar que aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para verme hacerlo por el rabillo del ojo... Imagino que fue para asegurarse que no tirara su horrible ropa al río...

Una vez puestas mis nuevas (y espantosas) ropas, emprendimos la marcha en busca de una salida que nos condujera al piso superior de la caverna. Pensaba en lo sencillo que sería si tan solo tuviera mis pokémon a la mano... por desgracia sólo contaba con los mediocres y a-medio-entrenar pokémon de Ash.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Qué pokémon tienes contigo?— Pregunté.

—Veamos, aquí tengo a Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard... y Pikachu, pero él se quedó arriba.—

—Charizard podría llevarnos volando a la cima y de paso podría ayudar a calentarnos.—

—Bueno, la cosa es que desde que evolucionó, mi Charizard es un poco... rebelde haha.—Dijo riéndose, como si el ser un mal entrenador fuera un chiste. Parecía que para él si lo era.

—Lo imaginaba.— Respondí con desdén.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

— No es de extrañar que el único pokémon decente que tienes sea difícil de entrenar para alguien como tú.—

—¡Retráctate!— Exclamó cerrando los puños, llevado por un arranque casi infantil.

—Sabes que tengo razón. Desatar su máximo potencial sería demasiado para un entrenador mediocre.—

—No es por eso. Ellos tienen que evolucionar cuando estén listos.—

—No lo estarán nunca. Es por miedo— Reflexioné, más para mí mismo que para el niño que caminaba a mi lado.

—¿Dices que mis pokemon son cobardes?—

—No me refería a eso. Ellos no son los que tienen miedo a evolucionar Ash. — Lo miré para enfatizar mi punto.

Noté como su piel se crispaba. Continué hablando.

—Puedes cambiar de pokémon, de amigos, incluso de región. Pero si tú no evolucionas, nada a tu alrededor lo hará y nunca podrás ganar la liga. Y por supuesto, tampoco podrás ser un maestro pokémon.—

El chico bajó la cabeza pensativo. No parecía enojado, lo cual francamente me irritó un poco. Se supone que decía todo aquello para provocarlo.

—Nunca me habías hablado así.—

—¿Eh?—

—Como un amigo, quiero decir.—

Tragué saliva.

—Yo no...—

—Sólo los amigos dicen cosas que duelen, pero que necesitas entender para ser una mejor persona.— Ash dirigió su rostro hacia mi. Noté que tenía una sonrisa franca. —Tienes razón, no estoy listo para evolucionar y temo que no lo estaré por un buen tiempo. Me falta mucho camino por recorrer y muchas cosas por ver.—

"Maldita sea, le hubiera dicho perdedor como siempre".

—Piensa lo que quieras.— Dije cerrando los ojos con amargura.

—Tú siempre has sido un entrenador muy hábil, y la verdad es que...tu consejo es importante para mi. De cierta forma yo...te admiro.— Dijo tímidamente, lanzándome una mirada vacilante.

Esas palabras se sintieron como un aleteo en mi pecho. Mi cabeza se aceleró tratando de razonar aquello... ¿estaba diciendo que me admiraba? La realidad era que en otro momento escuchar eso me habría hecho sentir muy orgulloso, pero justo ahora no sentía que mereciera ese honor; sobre todo después de mi brutal comportamiento de hace unos momentos.

"¿Cómo estará Blastoise?" Me pregunté.

—Hoy no fui exactamente un entrenador modelo Ash. Así que ahórrate la admiración para alguien que se la merezca. —

El castaño agachó la cabeza pensativo.

—¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con Blastoise? — Preguntó, levantando sus ojos hacia mi. No respondí pero no fue necesario. Él sabía que me refería a eso. —Tú no eres así... ¿Porqué lo hiciste?—

—...—

Sin voltear el rostro lo miré por las esquinas de mis ojos frunciendo el ceño. La verdad era que no lo sabía. Lo único que tenía claro era que todo aquel cúmulo de emociones había nacido a raíz de haber perdido la liga...

no...

Fue porque él me vio perder. De cierta forma había sido su culpa.

"pero...¿porqué me había afectado tanto?"

—No me sermonees. Yo se muy bien que me sobrepasé y en cuanto salga de esta maldita caverna iré directo al centro pokémon y cuidaré de Blastoise hasta que se recupere, pero también ten por seguro que continuaré haciendo todo lo que esté en mi poder para no volver a perder.—

"No frente a ti al menos"

—No entiendo porqué es tan importante. Todos los entrenadores perdemos a veces.—

—Yo no.—Respondí con voz fría, tratando de hacerle ver que no deseaba seguir hablando. Pero mi buen perdedor nunca fue bueno captando indirectas.

—Pero perder también es parte del aprendizaje.—

—Entonces tú ya eres todo un maestro, Ash.— Dije altanero, tratando de hacer que se callara de una buena vez.

Sin darse cuenta que estaba tratando de ofenderlo, el muy tarado comenzó a reír . Suspiré. Quería permanecer serio, pero para mi desgracia esa risa era contagiosa y sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo comencé a reír también.

Continuamos nuestro recorrido en silencio a travez de la gélida caverna, evitando el río y pasando por enormes bloques de hielo hasta que finalmente, no mucho tiempo después, nos topamos de cara a unas escaleras de madera. Estaban algo viejas, pero eran firmes según pude notar.

—¡Gary! ¡Mira, unas escaleras!—

—Si, ya las vi. No estoy ciego.—

—¿Crees que den al siguiente piso?—

—No creo que den al piso de abajo, tarado.— Respondí girando los ojos. Ash rió colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Vamos!— Exclamó emocionado.

Ascendimos cuidadosamente por los viejos tablones de madera a través de un túnel húmedo y frío hasta que una luz nos anunció el final. Una vez arriba nos encontramos con una manada de Dewgongs que se deslizaban despreocupados por el hielo. Parecían estar jugando.

—Si tuviera mis pokemon atraparía uno. Un Degwong me hubiera sido útil en...— Mordí mis labios justo antes de terminar la frase al recordar que mi rival estaba ahí.

"Hubiera sido útil en la Meseta Añil"

—Yo no los molestaría, se ven tranquilos.— Contestó sin siquiera pensarlo.

Era eso lo que más nos diferenciaba. Yo jugaba según las reglas y hacía todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ser un maestro. Él era más como un niño explorador, fascinado por cada nuevo pokémon que se encontraba, sólo concentrado en vivir el momento sin importarle los resultados. Ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad lo envidiaba. Él no tenía que probarle nada a nadie y quizá era esa también la razón de que tanta gente lo quería. Yo por otra parte, tenía la constante necesidad de sobresalir y de ser el mejor en todo, pues pensaba que eso era lo que se necesitaba para ser verdaderamente exitoso... y querido.

¡GYAOOH!

Un grito ensordecedor interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!— Preguntó mi rival haciéndose con una de sus pokebolas.

—Un pokémon, uno muy grande... que extraño...—

—¿Qué sucede?—

—Soy capaz de reconocer los sonidos que producen la mayoría de los pokémon, pero éste... nunca lo había escuchado antes.— Exclamé preocupado. Aquel grito me había erizado los pelos.

Ash se incorporó. Parecía igual de nervioso que yo.

—Gary, creo que tenemos que apurarnos a salir de aquí.— Dijo con una risita nerviosa. Yo asentí.

—Si, también lo creo. No tengo ni un pokemon conmigo y no creo que los tuyos nos ayuden mucho si resulta ser algo superior a nivel 20.—

—¿Los pokemon tienen niveles?—

—Aaagh, ¡Sólo muévete!— Bufé exasperado, empujándolo por la espalda.


	3. Admiración

**N/A: Ok, ¡estamos dos capítulos de terminar! No tenía idea que escribir un fanfic demandara tanto desgaste mental T_T pero me alegra haberlo hecho. Ya pude experimentar lo que se siente escribir yaoi y eso siempre es algo bueno ;D**

* * *

El frío comenzaba a intensificarse a medida que nos internábamos en una especie de túnel congelado. No sabía si realmente estábamos logrando salir a alguna parte, pero parte de mi quería creer que si... aunque para ser franco estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

—Gary...—

—¿Mmmh?— Gruñí. No entendía porqué era tan complicado para Ash quedarse callado quince minutos.

—Antes no pude decirte esto, pero... lamento que hayas perdido la liga. Sé que significaba mucho para ti.—

—No vuelvas a mencionar eso jamás.— Respondí con tono áspero.

Nunca vi venir eso. Tensé mi mandíbula y apreté mis puños, incapaz de mostrarme impávido. Este niño siempre lograba molestarme de una u otra manera.

—No lo haré. Sólo quiero que sepas que para mí siempre serás el entrenador más odioso, presumido y arrogante,— Voltee a verlo por la esquina de mis ojos y con las cejas arqueadas pensando en que aquel era el consuelo más terrible del mundo, pero al advertir mi expresión puso su mano en mi hombro y continuó hablando. —Pero también eres el entrenador que más quiero.

Me detuve en seco. "Debe ser una maldita broma" Pensé, esperando que soltara una carcajada o un guiño, al cuál yo respondería con un puñetazo en los dientes.. pero no vi nada de eso. En su lugar me encontré con una mirada seria y una sonrisa dulce... el idiota hablaba en serio.

—¿¡Pero de qué hablas?! ¡SOMOS RIVALES!— Espeté furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera esas cosas así como así?

—Si, pero ¿y eso qué? El que seamos rivales no significa que no pueda quererte.—Respondió con esa maldita voz ingenua. Aterrado, noté como el color subía por mi rostro. Traté de voltear la cara pero era tarde... Ash lo había notado.

—¿Porqué te ruborizas? No es tan extraño, nos conocemos desde niños y...—

—¡Déjame en paz!... ¡Y DEJA DE MIRARME!— Respondí dandole la espalda mientras que con mi brazo derecho cubría mi cara. —Sólo lo estás empeorando.— Dije en tono más bajo.

—¿Qué estoy empeorando?—

—Si es verdad eso entonces... el perder la liga... ¡TÚ ME VISTE!—

—No entiendo ¿qué es lo que vi?—

—¡ME VISTE PERDER!— Grité, cayendo sobre mis rodillas. Puse mis manos en mis ojos tratando de ocultar a toda costa las lágrimas que finalmente brotaron. Fue en ese momento cuando me percaté de que aquello me había afectado más de lo que había creído.

Ash se colocó en cuclillas a un lado mío.

—Gary...—

—Me viste perder... Eso fue lo que dolió. —Dije entre sollozos. Ya no me importaba que lo supiera. —Yo... yo quería que me vieras ganar. Quería que me admiraras y yo... no tenía idea de que tu ya...Aaagh! ¡y ahora dices esto como si no fuera nada! ¡SIEMPRE LO EMPEORAS TODO!—

Un escalofrío cálido recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir que sus brazos se colocaron alrededor de mis hombros. Me sentía comprendido, protegido. Pero por otro lado sentí como mi propio orgullo se caía pedazos, como un cristal impactando contra el piso. Era una sensación terrible.

—¡NO ME TOQUES!— Vociferé, luchando por apartar esos brazos que insistentes seguían aferrados a mi torso. Traté de apartarlo empujando su pecho lejos de mí, pero no fui capaz de liberarme de su agarre, el cual poco a poco fue domando mi instinto de pelea hasta que finalmente me rendí a ellos, al igual que a las lágrimas que ahora corrían sin resistencia por mis mejillas. Sin más ánimo de seguir peleando, agaché la cabeza sin saber qué más hacer.

—Te he admirado desde que éramos pequeños. Envidiaba tu seguridad y la manera en la que te brillaban los ojos cada vez que decías algo que habías memorizado de la Pokedex; esa emoción era contagiosa ¿sabes?.. En parte es gracias a ti yo me haya vuelto entrenador.— Susurró, posando una mano en mi cabeza, acercándome más a su pecho. Pude escuchar el latir de su corazón y eso me reconfortó inmensamente. Quería huir de él y de ese sentimiento ¿pero cómo hacerlo ahora?

Rendido a su cálido abrazo me quedé allí, entre dormido y despierto, esperando que aquel momento no se acabara nunca porque sabía muy bien que en cuanto terminara no iba a permitir que volviera a repetirse... "Maldito seas Ash... y maldito sea mi orgullo"

Nos quedamos allí sumidos en una atmósfera de profunda calma durante un buen rato. No tengo muy claro cuánto tiempo fue exactamente, pero calculo que fueron al menos quince minutos, y hubiéramos continuado más tiempo de no ser porque algo nos interrumpió.

¡GYAOOOOH!

Esta vez el grito metálico sonó más cerca. Ash y yo intercambiamos miradas ansiosas.

—Hay que... seguir moviéndonos.— Dije frunciendo el ceño, mirando al piso. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por haberme rendido a las emociones tan fácilmente. Aquello no era propio de un campeón.

—¡Te sigo!—Respondió el castaño observando nerviosamente los alrededores. Él fue el primero en ponerse de pie; yo iba a seguirle pero entonces me di cuenta de algo embarazoso. ¡Mis piernas estaban entumidas! y no era para menos, ya que había estado hincado un buen rato sobre el piso frío.

"Eres un genio Gary Oak"

—¿Qué pasa?— Preguntó Ash al notar que aun no me ponía de pie.

—Nada, tú camina, te alcanzo en un momento.—

El chico no se movió. Me miraba de arriba a abajo como examinándome.

—¿Tus piernas están bien? Estuviste en una posición incómoda por un buen rato.—

Una gota de sudor recorrió mi frente. El niño no era tan idiota como aparentaba.

—Todo está bien, en serio, sólo se me durmieron las piernas.—

—Te puedo cargar si quieres.—

—¡NO TE ATREVAS!— Estallé al ver que se aproximaba hacia mi de forma sospechosa.

—Gary...—

—En serio Ash, no pasa nada, sólo dame un momento.— Supliqué, mientras que despacio me incorporaba. Sentí como si estuviera caminando sobre un par de troncos que se resistían a obedecer las señales que mi cerebro les enviaba. Era muy difícil mantener el equilibrio, pero más lo era aparentar que tenía todo bajo control frente a Ash, quien me observaba preocupado como aguardando el momento en que fuera a resbalar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues no había dado ni dos pasos cuando el hormigueo provocado por la sangre que ya comenzaba a circular nuevamente me hizo estremecer, haciendo que perdiera el balance. Mi cara hubiera dado de lleno contra el suelo, pero la mano de Ash sostuvo mi muñeca justo a tiempo.

—Sí, si. Se me durmieron las piernas— Exclamé al ver la mirada acusadora de mi amigo.

—Ya lo noté.— Respondió Ash colocando mi brazo sobre sus hombros, tratando de ayudarme a avanzar.—Hazme saber cuando puedas caminar de nuevo, ¿está bien?—

—Ya puedo caminar de nuevo, fue sólo un desliz. Mis piernas ya están bien.— Exclamé refunfuñando tratando de liberarme. Tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío y aquello era incómodo. —En serio, quítate.—

—Qué terco eres, las piernas no vuelven a reaccionar tan rápido.—

—¡Pues las mías si porque son mejores que las tuyas!—

Coloqué la palma de mi mano en su cara de tonto para apartarlo, pero él seguía sujetando mi brazo. Seguimos forcejeando durante unos segundos hasta que el suelo resbaladizo combinado con mis piernas tambaleantes hicieron que tropezara y cayéramos sobre la superficie helada. Mi atarantado rival no tuvo otra mejor idea que sujetarme de la camisa, haciéndome caer justo encima de él.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Ash debajo de mi, con mis brazos extendidos en el piso sirviendo como lo único que separaba su cuerpo del mío.

Pude notar que el chico estaba agitado, pues de su boca entreabierta se escapaba algo de aliento gélido de forma acelerada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y, como un par de estrellas atrapadas en un agujero negro incapaces de escapar, me observaban tiernos y profundos al tiempo que me acercaba a ellos. Noté que mi propio aliento salía en forma de una nube blanca, y entonces me di cuenta que también yo estaba respirando vertiginosamente. No sabía que estaba pasando, era como si mi cuerpo actuara por cuenta propia ignorando toda razón. Lo último que supe es que mis labios ahora estaban posados sobre los suyos, besándolo despacio pero de forma intensa, como si aquella boca fuera la respuesta a un vacío que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía.

Una explosión cósmica estalló dentro de mi provocando que el frío que quemaba mi piel desapareciera y fuera remplazado por un fuego reconfortante que me invadió de pies a cabeza, quedando finalmente concentrado en mi pecho. Al final ya sólo era consciente del creciente ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón, rendidos a ese momento.

¡TRUMMPHH! **¡CRASH!**

Un temblor, seguido del sonido de témpanos de hielo estrellándose contra el suelo interrumpieron nuestro estado abstraído, devolviéndonos abruptamente a la realidad.

En cuanto volví en mí mismo y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, entré en completo pánico. Me levanté de allí impulsado como por un resorte y coloqué mis manos en mi boca, incrédulo. Me sentía como perdido y con muchas ganas de gritar. Ash por su lado, solo me veía desde el piso con los ojos bien abiertos y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Gary... ¿pero qué...?—

No lo dejé terminar. Caminé lo más rápido que pude tratando de alejarme, pero los gritos del castaño continuaban resonando a mis espaldas. Incluso su voz me hacía temblar de rabia.

—¡GARY, ESPERA! NO ENTIENDO PORQUÉ TE ENOJAS, FUISTE TÚ EL QUE ME...—

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA ASH! Y ALÉJATE DE MI—

Seguí caminando en línea recta tratando de escapar de ahí. No me importaba a donde, ¡sólo quería irme a donde fuera que no estuviera él! Por ello me sentí aliviado cuando noté que habíamos llegado al final del túnel, pensando que una vez fuera podría echarme a correr. Pero al salir me encontraría con que mis problemas estaban lejos de terminar...

Frente a mí estaba aquello que había provocado el temblor; un imponente pokémon pájaro con plumas celestes y blancas que ahora me miraba parado sobre el piso helado, con sus enormes alas a medio abrir. Era enorme y hermoso, pero también muy amenazante.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESO?!— Preguntó Ash al salir del túnel, sosteniendo su gorra sobre su cabeza.

—Artícuno...—Respondí, sin poder creer mis propias palabras.

El pokemon legendario extendió sus alas y abrió el pico, como preparándose para lanzar un ataque.

 **¡GYAOOOOH!**


	4. Problema legendario

**N/A: Ufff... Perdonen la tardanza. Tuve una mudanza algo aparatosa y había muchas cosas que preparar. ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta y lista para terminar este fanfic, al cuál sólo le resta un capítulo más! Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

—¡BULBASAUR, YO TE ELIJO!— Gritó Ash lanzando la pokebola, liberando al pequeño Pokémon tipo hierba...

"¡TIPO HIERBA!"

No importaba cómo, mi estúpido vecino siempre hallaba la forma de impresionarme, ya fuera por su idiotez o por cualquier otra cosa.

—Ash... ¿si sabes que Bulbasaur es tipo hierba verdad?—

—¿Eh? Claro que lo sé Gary, no soy tonto.—

—¡LA HIERBA ES DÉBIL CONTRA EL TIPO HIELO, IMBÉCIL!— Exploté agitando los puños. Ash se me quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos.

—¡No tenía idea! pensé que sólo era tipo volador...—

Mi barra de paciencia estalló.

—¡LA HIERBA TAMBIÉN ES DÉBIL CONTRA LOS VOLADORES! ¡AAAAH!—

—Ya, ya, cálmate... Además Bulbasaur es más fuerte de lo que parece. ¿Verdad amigo?—Dijo sonriente con las manos en las caderas mientras volteaba a ver a su Pokémon, quien ahora yacía derrotado en el suelo, humeando y con la mirada perdida. El chico quedó en shock como si aquel desenlace fuera inesperado...

"Este tonto va a hacer que nos maten"

Artícuno ya estaba preparándose para lanzar otro "Rayo hielo", pero afortunadamente Ash pudo regresar a su Bulbasaur devuelta a su pokebola antes de que el fulminante ataque lo alcanzara.

El imponente pájaro de hielo se elevó por los aires, preparándose para embestirnos. Yo tragué saliva, mientras que trataba de formular en mi cabeza una solución a semejante problema. Ash por otro lado, únicamente contemplaba embobado al Pokémon legendario incapaz de percatarse del peligro.

—Ash, ¡CUIDADO!— Grité al ver cómo el pokémon se dirigía a toda velocidad apuntando su pico hacia nosotros.

 ** **¡CRASH!****

Jalándolo del cuello de su camisa logré apartarlo del camino del ave celeste, quien en su lugar había impactado contra un gigantesco témpano, haciéndolo estallar en pedazos. ¡Este Pokémon quería matarnos!

—¡Tienes que sacar a Charizard!— Le ordené a Ash, quien me miró consternado.

—Charizard no me obedece Gary, ya te lo dije.—

—¡No importa! Seguro Artícuno lo querrá atacar y Charizard no tendrá otra alternativa que responder. Hazme caso, ¡es la única salida!—

Ash reflexionó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Está bien, Confío en ti.—

Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer. Sabía que no era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso, pero era imposible para mí tomar con calma una respuesta como esa después de lo que había pasado momentos antes... Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de volver al tiempo presente.

—Hazlo pronto. Envía a Charizard.—

El chico entonces liberó de su cinturón la pokebola perteneciente a su Pokémon más problemático, para luego enviarla por los aires.

—Charizard, ¡VE!—

Entre un haz de luz roja surgió el Pokémon de fuego lanzando una llamarada al cielo, como anunciando su propia entrada.

—Charizard, necesito que t...!—

—¡CHAAAARG!—

Ash no pudo completar su comando, pues apenas su presencia fue advertida por Charizard, una ráfaga de llamas cayó en su dirección y hubiera terminado totalmente carbonizado si no se hubiera quitado a tiempo.

—Ya veo a lo que te referías...si está muy mal entrenado.— Dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente preocupado. Ya no estaba tan seguro de mi plan.

—¡Cállate!—

 ** **¡GYAOOOH!****

Artícuno observaba fulminante al Pokémon de fuego frente a él. Parecía emocionado de estar a punto de luchar contra un oponente poderoso. Charizard por su lado sólo bostezó y se echó ahí donde estaba, dispuesto a tomar una siesta.

—CHARIZARD, NO TE QUEDES ALLÍ, ¡ATACA!— Gritaba Ash, pero su Pokémon no se movía.

Yo mientras tanto retrocedí al ver que en la frente de Artícuno aparecía una marca de contracción, anunciando que la desfachatez de Charizard lo había hecho enfurecer. Al parecer no le agradaba ser subestimado. Una batalla entre un par de Pokémon muy orgullosos estaba por acontecer, y nosotros estábamos justo en en medio de los dos.

—Ash... tenemos que alejarnos de aquí.—

—Pero Gary, Charizard no quiere...—

—¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ YA!

Pero antes de que pudiéramos tomar distancia sucedió lo inevitable. El gran Pokémon pájaro se le fue encima a Charizard, quien sumido en su parsimonia no tuvo la oportunidad de escapar a la embestida. Esta fue tan fuerte que terminó enviando al Pokémon de fuego a las heladas rocas detrás de él. Un temblor sacudió el piso debajo de nosotros.

—¡CHARIZARD!— Exclamó Ash, quien estaba listo para lanzarse a auxiliar a su Pokémon. Yo lo sostuve del brazo sabiendo que aquella era una mala idea.

—Tenemos que regresar a la cueva.—

—Pero Charizard está...—

—Confía en mi, va a estar bien.—Respondí arrastrándolo devuelta al refugio.

Pude escuchar cómo suspiraba aliviado al ver que Charizard surgía entre los escombros, para después elevarse con ayuda de sus enormes alas dispuesto a enfrentarse a su oponente. Se veía muy enfadado.

Debo admitir que Charizard superó mis expectativas. No sólo resistió el ataque de un Pokémon legendario, sino que además parecía estar a la par. El poderoso Pokémon de fuego volaba, lanzando llamaradas a su adversario quien estaba teniendo problemas para esquivarlas todas, pues lanzaba una tras otra sin pausa entre ellas; finalmente uno de esos ataques lo alcanzó en un costado, haciéndolo perder el balance; Charizard aprovechó esto para sujetarlo con un brutal abrazo, aprisionando así las alas del pokemon pájaro. Acto seguido le administró un potente ataque sísmico que lo hizo terminar en el suelo envuelto en una nube de polvo.

—¡BIEN HECHO CHARIZARD!— Celebró Ash, elevando un puño. Pero la batalla no había terminado aún.

Articuno se levantó del suelo, y aunque lastimad, era evidente que aún tenía suficientes energías para seguir luchando. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando sin previo aviso lanzó un potente rayo de hielo directo al pecho de Charizard, quien rugió de dolor al sentir el ataque. Después, con una velocidad impresionante se elevó del piso y haciendo brillar su pico, lo asestó en su estómago con una potencia tal que bien podría haberle perforado el intestino sin problemas.

—¡CHAGAAAAAARH!—

El pokemon de fuego no pudiendo mantenerse más en el aire, cayó debilitado impactando para su mala suerte contra unas afiladas rocas que se hallaban debajo de él.

No me fue posible retener a Ash a mi lado más tiempo, pues en cuanto vio que su pokemon no recuperó el conocimiento, corrió a su encuentro de forma inmediata. Esto lo dejó a merced de Artícuno, quien ya iba directo a rematar a su presa.

—¡ASH!— Grité saliendo de mi refugio.— ¡ALÉJATE DE AHÍ!—

Lejos de obedecer, el chico se aferró al cuello de su debilitado amigo, mirando encima de él al amenazante ave celeste quien al verlo se detuvo en el aire. Probablemente debido más a la curiosidad que a la clemencia.

—Por favor, no le hagas más daño.— Dijo Ash con tono suplicante. —No queremos causarte problemas, sólo queremos salir de aquí.—

"¡¿Porqué simplemente no lo regresa a su pokebola y salimos corriendo?!"

—Ash... — Le llamé en voz baja tratando de no llamar la atención de Artículo. —Regrésalo a la pokebola y salgamos de aquí YA. —

Ignorando mi sensata petición, el idiota continuó tratando de persuadir al Pokémon.

—Por favor Artícuno, te lo suplico... Es mi amigo. Te prometo que si nos dejas ir nos iremos de la cueva y nunca volveremos a molestarte.—

Para mi enorme sorpresa, Artícuno pareció apaciguarse ante las palabras de mi amigo. El Pokémon legendario se posicionó frente a él guardando las alas, mostrándose dócil. Después, se inclinó sobre sus patas y nos miró con sus enormes ojos celestes señalando su lomo. Era como si...

—¿Qué está haciendo?— Pregunté en forma de susurro.

—Creo que quiere sacarnos de aquí.—

—Debe ser una broma...¿Estas diciendo que quiere que..?

—Si. Creo que quiere llevarnos él mismo hasta el piso superior.—

Eso era más de lo que podía procesar. Mi cabeza se puso fría y la piel se me erizó.

—No, no, no, ¡absolutamente no!— Dije ladeando la cabeza, caminando devuelta hacia la cueva. Ash me tomó de la muñeca.

—Gary, tenemos que hacerlo. Puede que esta sea nuestra única oportunidad para salir de aquí.—

—No, no lo es. Sólo tenemos que seguir buscando; tiene que haber otras escaleras en alguna parte de...—

—Hablas como si tuvieras miedo.—

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TENGO MIEDO! Es Artícuno Ash. Puede estar queriendo llevarnos a su guarida para comernos como botana, ¡pero claro que tú no lo crees porque eres demasiado confiado y estúpido como para tener algo de sentido común!—

El niño volteó a mirar a Artícuno, quien aparecía estar aguardando paciente a que tomáramos una desición.

—No nos hará daño.— Respondió Ash tirando de mi muñeca.

—No puedes saber eso.—

—¿No crees que si quisiera comernos ya lo habría hecho?—.

—No voy a correr el riesgo.— Respondí en tono seco.

—¿Ni siquiera por Blastoise? Él sigue arriba y está herido. Es muy grande para transportarlo al centro Pokémon, Misty y Bruck no podrán cargarlo. Te necesita.—

Maldita sea... Tenía razón.

No podía ignorar el hecho de que Blastoise me necesitaba, aunque si al final terminaba siento congelado y/o devorado por Artícuno, mi querido compañero de igual manera terminaría sólo...con la diferencia de que si moría, entonces mi Pokémon sería liberado y así podría ser capturado de nuevo y recibir los cuidados necesarios. Recordé que junto a él estaba la chica del Togepi, especialista en Pokémon de tipo agua; ella sabría cómo cuidar de mi amigo en caso de que algo malo me pasará.

Ahora parecía que en realidad no tenía otra alternativa.

—Bien, tú ganas... —

Ash sonrió. Yo suspiré, pensando que si llegaba a morir, al menos no lo haría sólo.

* * *

 ** **N/A: El dato sobre la liberación del Pokémon a través de la muerte del entrenador no es Canon (no que yo sepa) sin embargo me pareció un añadido lógico. Después de todo, debe ser terrible para un Pokémon estar bajo el dominio de un cadáver jaja.****


End file.
